matrixonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Sweet Tastee Wheat (Episode 5.3)
Mission 3 - Sweet Tastee Wheat Details Mission: Protect the supply of food from attempts to sabotage Unlimit. Tyndall: * soldier *, Pendhurst-Amaranth's representative, Brenda Utley, has just alerted me to a break-in at one of their warehouses. This could be another attempt to poison their food shipments. Since operatives recently found an Unlimit officer, Tungsten, involved in related theft attempt at one of the corporation's facilities in Southard, we have to consider it likely that Anome's soldiers are behind this break-in as well. Be careful. Operator: That's the place. I've got traces of corrupted code, but nothing really major. I'll see if I can help you locate the spots with the corrupt signals. Operator: You're close to some of the corrupt code traces. Check around that room. find something ... Operator: Ew, that package of Tastee Wheat is lousy with the same poison that's been killing off bluepills around the city. We'd better check around and take care of any other poisoned food in there. Operator: I've got additional trace amounts of of corrupted code in your vicinity. Something in that room? Operator: That particular package of Tastee Wheat will do a whole lot worse than "Get Your Day Off to a Tastee and Healthee Start!" Okay, so I've been watching bluepill daytime TV. What else'm I supposed to do while you're sitting around waiting for your inner strength to regenerate? Anyway, that looks like it was the last of the tampered packages in that warehouse. Let's get in touch with Tyndall. leave Tyndall: Good work on that, Warrior. Ms. Utley went ahead and gave us direct access to their facility security alert system, and we've just had a silent alarm go off at one of their other warehouses. We'll need to get there as quickly as possible, but it looks like a large break-in, and Commander Lock has directed that you be given reinforcements. You'll find them at the location I've just marked out for you. Operator: Looks like your help is in there. Just "Don't Let Them Steal a Bite of Your Sweet Tastee Wheat!" ...What? Chong: Man, dropping poison in Tastee Wheat is totally uncool! I loved that stuff when I was a kid! Heck, we're kidding-- I still dig a bowl if I'm totally jacked in on Saturday mornings. Whoever's doing this is gonna pay! Fissure: Let's just go, alright? Tyndall: Proceed to the warehouse, * soldier *. The Pendhurst-Amaranth alarm system is showing hostiles still in the area. arrive at the Broken-in depot Operator: I've got corrupt code signals all over the map. That place is definately hot with Unlimit punks. go and fight with the first unlimit and on one of them we find something. Operator: That's the kill juice they've been using. Me, I prefer warm milk on my cereal, maybe with a touch of brown sugar. "Tastee Wheat! Hot and good! Tastee Wheat! You know you should! " Hey, it's catchy, what can I say? Unlimit Reactor: We have a snitch! struggle continues Operator: Do not congratulate yourself yet! It popped up again! Unlimit Reactor: Tungsten said to kick your ass up to the caves. Unlimit Reactor: Damn monkeys of the spa! Unlimit Reactor ''' not yet sufficiently well, friend! '''Operator: Don't go patting yourself on the back just yet! More of them are popping in! up the area Operator: Tastee Wheat: Secured! Tyndall: Miss Utley would like a word with you on behalf of Pendhurst-Amaranth. I'm directing you to her location now. arrive at the meeting Operator: Do you think Brenda eats Tastee Wheat every day? She looks pretty healthy. I bet she gets it for free. Charmaine Van Meer: Fortunately, we still lack Tastee Wheat. We have a substantial stock of emergency. This is just one example of how the longest stay in the industry's history has helped the success of Tastee Wheat! Brenda Utley: We'd like to thank you for your quick action today, Mr. * surname * Bluepill. It was very... impressive the way you handled those crooks. If you keep pulling off these miracles, I have no doubt that Tastee Wheat will soon regain it's good name alongside Pendhurst-Amaranth's other lines of best-selling consumer products. Operator: Huh, okay ... everything is fantastic, I think. bet who only wanted to give you a look. Wait a second, you forgot to ask her if you can obtain the Tastee Wheat free! I mean, you're like the Tastee Wheat hero, now. They should be putting you on the box and stuff: "Tastee Wheat: * soldier * Eats It, Why the Hell Don't you?" Brenda Utley: Oh, there was one other thing. A weird message popped up on our computers at the head office. It said, "You eat, drink, and breathe only because we allow it. Those who fail to show due gratitude for our generosity will have this favor revoked. Submit to us, or your last breath will be all too real. " It could come from the same people who are sabotaging our products? It is obviously a threat of some kind, the last part is written so strangely. What could they want next? Money? leave Tyndall: Congratulations, Warrior. You may have saved many innocent lives by the perfidy Anome of today. Definitely will have to change his tactics now that his attempts on the foods of Pendhurst-Amarant have failed repeatedly. We have groped to anticipate his next move. Unfortunately, its ultimate purpose is not yet clear. What do we gain from killing Bluepills? *''Episode 5.3: "Anome's Unlimit"'' Category:Zionite Missions (Episode 5.3) Category:Episode 5.3 Missions